<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Virgin by Virtuella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370249">Like a Virgin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuella/pseuds/Virtuella'>Virtuella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuella/pseuds/Virtuella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer discovers true intimacy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Virgin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who’d have thought that he could learn anything new about physical contact? Lucifer had always shared his body liberally. It was only a body after all. While he hadn’t exactly slept with everybody in LA, he had certainly given it his best shot. He’d done the Kama Sutra cover to cover, and that was just a beginner’s manual for him. Anything else that could be explored from that basis, he had explored. Nobody could say he hadn’t tried everything.</p><p>Speaking of nobody: Nobody had ever, as Chloe did now, taken his hand and with tender deliberation stroked each one of his fingers. Nobody in all the millennia had, like Chloe proceeded to do, lifted his hand to their face and leaned their cheek into his palm and just kept it there. Never had there been anyone other than Chloe who would run their fingertips slowly across the lines on his forehead, as if deciphering an ancient language. Nobody had, like Chloe yesterday just passing him on the way to the kitchen, casually kissed the top of his head. And nobody, not even Eve, had breathed feathery kisses on his closed eyes and wished him a good night.</p><p>“Sleep well, my love,” whispered Chloe.</p><p>In a way, he was completely untouched.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>